ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
O Encontro com a Dupla de Lumiose!
O Encontro com a Dupla de Lumiose! é o quarto episódio da primeira temporada de Pokémon X Y. Sinopse Ash e Serena, agora juntos de Shauna, Tierno e Trevor, encontram Clemont, o filho do líder do ginásio de Lumiose em busca de sua irmã, Bonnie. Enredo No episódio anterior Ash e Serena chegam na Floresta de Santalune e revem três antigos amigos de Ash, também fomos mostrados a dois loiros que aparentam ser irmãos e estão enfrentando um Gyarados. Os dois estão frente-a-frente com Gyarados, que está no rio, Bunnelby jaz nos pés dos garotos, nocauteado. O garoto ajoelha-se e pega seu Bunnelby no colo, enquanto a garota olha o Pokémon, com uma expressão tristonha. Gyarados ruge e ambos olham pra ele, que está com a boca aberta e uma esfera de água se formando. — Ele vai usar o Hidro-Bomba, onii-chan! — Diz a garota, abrindo a boca com medo. — Vamos sair daqui, Bonnie! — Exclama o garoto loiro. Ele pega Bonnie no braço e Gyarados solta seu Hidro-Bomba. Eles desviam no momento exato, mas uma explosão ocorre fazendo eles serem jogados longe. O garoto loiro cai no chão e sente Bonnie e Bunnelby escaparem de suas mãos, mas sem forças ele não consegue se levantar. — Bo...nni...e — É a única coisa que Clemont tem forças pra dizer antes de desmaiar. Enquanto isso, Ash, Serena, Shauna, Tierno e Trevor estão descansando no caminho pra Santalune City. Shauna, Trevor e Tierno estão sentados com a cabeça encostada em uma árvore. Serena está junto de Fennekin treinando e tentando fazer golpes pra os Show Cases. Já Ash estava agachado atrás de uma moite, com Froakie no ombro direito e um Pidgey por ali perto, ele queria capturar o Pokémon. Alguma coisa passa por cima da cabeça de Ash e atinge Pidgey. O pardal grita e joga a coisa no chão, em seguida voa. Ash se assustou e caiu no chão quando a coisa atingiu Pidgey, mas ele se levanta. Um Bunnelby, talvez o mesmo do garoto loiro. — Serena, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, venham aqui! — Exclama Ash, preocupado. Os quatro de repente aparecem, ofegantes. Fennekin aparece depois de um tempo e sobe no ombro direito da sua treinadora. Eles vão pra perto de Ash, que está ajoelhado perto de Bunnelby. — Ash, o que foi que aconteceu com esse Bunnelby? — Pergunta Trevor, se ajoelhando ao lado direito de Ash. — Eu não sei. Eu estava querendo pegar um Pidgey quando esse Bunnelby caiu do céu — Responde Ash, pegando o Bunnelby e o botando no colo. — Estranho — Diz Tierno. — Eu tenho um estoque de poções na minha bolsa, vamos passa-la no Bunnelby! — Exclama Shauna. — Vamos! — Diz Ash, se levantando. Os cinco saem correndo. Eles chegam no lugar onde tinham parado. Shauna pega sua mochila e remexe nela um pouco, até que tira um spray de poção. Ash se aproxima e ela espirra um pouco do spray em Bunnelby. O Pokémon que estava nocauteado abre os olhos e imediatamente pula do colo de Ash. — Ei, o que foi amigo? — Pergunta Ash, tentando se enturmar com o coelho. — Bunne... acabei me separando de meu treinador... — Diz Bunnelby, com as orelhas baixas. — Se nós pudéssemos entender o que diz — Diz Tierno. — Será que o treinador dele não estava na área daquela explosão? — Pergunta Serena, mais pra si mesma. — Se é que ele tem um treinador — Observa Tierno. — Bunnelby, você tem um treinador? — Pergunta Serena, olhando pro Pokémon. — By, by claro que tenho — Responde Bunnelby, fazendo sinal positivo com a cabeça. — Vamos investigar — Diz Tierno. E os cinco pegam suas mochilas e botam nos ombros. Bunnelby pula no ombro esquerdo de Ash, pois Froakie está no direito. Mesmo sem saber o lugar exato da explosão o quinteto começa a sua busca, andando pra frente. Mais alguns minutos de andada em silêncio e nada de acharem o treinador do Bunnelby. Até que Ash para subitamente e toma uma decisão: — Eu tive uma ideia — Diz Ash, e todos param também. — Qual é? — Pergunta Shauna. — É melhor nos separarmos pra ver se achamos alguém procurando por um Bunnelby — Diz Ash. — Eu concordo — Diz Tierno. — E se acharmos o que fazemos? — Pergunta Shauna. — Que tal mandarmos nosso Pokémon soltar um ataque pra cima. Se virmos isso saberemos onde nosso companheiro está — Diz Serena. — Ótima ideia, Serena! — Exclama Ash, dando um meio-sorriso. Ash não teve certeza, mas pareceu que Shauna estava com ciúmes. Depois disso os cinco se viram e vão pra direções diferentes. Ash está indo pelo lado sul, que é meio que em direção a Aquacorde Town. Tierno está indo pelo lado oeste junto de Trevor, ambos estão em silêncio. Os dois escutam gritos e param subitamente, então escutam passos e uma sombra aparece. — Charmander, saia! — Exclama Trevor, tirando rapidamente uma Pokébola de seu bolso e mostrando um Charmander — Use Brasas! — Não! — Exclama a sombra. Charmander solta o Brasas de qualquer jeito. Por pouco a sombra desvia, mas exausta desaba no chão. Charmander volta pra perto de seu dono, que o retorna. O garoto se levanta e se mostra como o dono de Bunnelby. — Quem é você? — Pergunta Trevor. — E-eu sou Clemont, prazer — Diz Clemont se levantando e estendendo a mão. — O que está fazendo aqui? — Pergunta Tierno. — Ei, calminha. Estou só procurando meu Bunnelby e minha irmã — Diz Clemont. — B-bunnelby...Trevor, temos que avisar aos outros! — Exclama Tierno. — Vou avisar! — Exclama Trevor, lançando Charmander de novo. — O que tem o meu Bunnelby? — Pergunta Clemont, cerrando os punhos. — Nós achamos ele! — Exclama Tierno, animado. — E onde ele está? — Pergunta Clemont, preocupado. — Vai chegar já já...Trevor, faça o favor — Diz Tierno. — Ok! Charmander, Lança-Chamas pra cima! — Exclama Trevor. Charmander então abre a boca e solta uma coluna de chamas pra o céu. Foi tão grande que chegou nas nuvens antes de desaparecer. — Você disse que está procurando seu Bunnelby e sua irmã? — Pergunta Trevor. — É...estávamos enfrenta um Gyarados, mas ele derrotou o Bunnelby e usou um Hidro-Bomba que fez nós nos separaramos — Explica Clemont. — Vamos ajudar você a encontrar sua irmã! — Exclama Trevor, enquanto afaga a cabeça de Charmander. Passos são ouvidos e o trio olha pra direita, Ash, Serena e Shauna estão vindo. E no ombro direito de Ash estava... — Bunnelby! — Exclama Clemont, correndo pra seu Pokémon. Bunnelby pula do ombro de Ash e cai no colo de Clemont, que o acaricia. Bunnelby pula do colo de Clemont pra o ombro dele e fica mexendo no cabelo de seu treinador. — Então esse Bunnelby é seu? — Pergunta Ash, rindo. — É sim! — Exclama Clemont, se sentando no chão. — Quais são seus nomes? — Pergunta Clemont. — Eu sou Ash, ela é a Serena — Ash aponta pra Serena — Shauna, Tierno e Trevor respectivamente — E ele aponta pra o trio de irmãos. O quinteto se senta ao redor de Clemont. Bunnelby pula pra o colo do dono. — Conte-nos a sua história completa — Diz Tierno, curioso. — Ok, lá vai. Bom, eu sou filho do líder do ginásio de Lumiose, Meyer — Começa Clemont — Eu decidi partir em uma jornada Pokémon com minha irmã Bonnie, de 7 anos pra quando eu substituir meu pai no ginásio. Meu pai me deu 6 Pokébolas pra mim capturar meu própio inicial, que foi Bunnelby na Floresta de Santalune. — E como você se perdeu de Bunnelby? — Pergunta Serena. — Eu e Bonnie fomos atacados por um Gyarados aqui, ele usou o Hidro-Bomba e fomos separados, eu achei Bunnelby, mas já Bonnie... — Diz Clemont, abaixando a cabeça. — Relaxa, vamos te ajudar a achar ela, não vamos pessoal? — Tierno pergunta olhando pra seus companheiros. — Vamos! — Exclamam eles em uníssono. — Isso vai ser um ótimo desafio pra minha jornada! — Exclama Ash com um brilho nos olhos. — E qual é seu sonho? — Pergunta Clemont, enquanto se levanta. — Quero vencer todas as Ligas Pokémon do mundo! — Exclama Ash, cerrando os punhos. — E quantas insígnias você tem? — Pergunta Clemont. — Nenhuma, irei ganhar minha primeira na Cidade de Santalune! — Exclama Ash, com um brilho nos olhos de novo. — Hum...espero que consiga — Diz Clemont, dando um sorriso amarelo. — Sigh, sem querer atrapalhar mas...vamos atrás da irmã do Clemont? — Pergunta Tierno, sorrindo amarelo. — É mesmo, vamos! Que tal irmos pra perto do lago pra ver se achamos a Bonnie? — Pergunta Clemont, pensativo. — Boa ideia, Clemont — Diz Tierno. E eles saem andando calmamente, Clemont meio apreensivo. Algum tempo depois eles conseguem chegar no lago, que está perigosamente calmo. Não há sinal de nenhuma pessoa viva por lá perto, e algumas árvores estavam derrubadas. Clemont caiu de joelhos e de cabeça baixa, preocupado com sua irmã. — Você vai achar sua irmã, Clemont tenho certeza — Diz Tierno, pondo a mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Clemont. — E-eu perdi ela. EU DEVIA PROTEGER ELA E EU A PERDI! — Exclama Clemont, socando sua face sem só, seus óculos saiu voando do rosto e caiu no lago. — Clemont, se acalma! — Exclama Ash, correndo em direção a Clemont. O loiro se levanta. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, escorrendo pelas bochechas sem dó. — A-aquele Gyarados maldito vai pagar — Diz Clemont, fechando os olhos. — O que quer dizer, Clemont? — Pergunta Tierno, preocupado. — Eu vou achar aquele Gyarados e fazer ele pagar por ter me feito perder a Bonnie — Diz Clemont. Clemont se vira e corre em direção ao lago. — Mas Clemont, você nem sabe a profundida... — Ash se auto-imterrompe quando Clemont pula no lago — Porcaria! — Exclama ele. — Vamos lá, Squirtle, procure o Clemont! — Exclama Tierno, dando um giro rápido enquanto tira Squirtle da Pokébola. A Pokébola se abre e libera Squirtle, que faz uma pose de luta clichê. — Squirtle, entre no lago e procure um garoto loiro, ok? — Pede Tierno, tentando parecer calmo. — Squirt! certo, chefe! — Exclama Squirtle correndo e pulando no lago. — É uma ótima ideia. Vá com ele, Froakie — Pede Ash, Froakie pula do seu ombro. — Froo protagonista vai salvar esse loiro — Diz Froakie, fazendo uma posição de sentido e pulando na água. — Espero que eles achem o Clemont... — Diz Shauna, e ela parece meio preocupada. Enquanto isso, na água. Froakie e Squirtle estão lado-a-lado, olhando ao redor em busca de Clemont. Froakie vai pra o lado esquerdo e Squirtle pra o direito. Enquanto Froakie nada ele vê o óculos de Clemont boiando, reconhecendo ser do loiro o Pokémon o pega e bota em seus olhos. De repente Squirtle vem nadando e Froakie se surpreende com a velocidade da tartaruga na água. — Squir! achei um loiro! — Exclama Squirtle, apontando freneticamente pra o lado direito. — Froakie! lá! — Exclama Froakie. Os dois saem nadando pra encontrarem Clemont. O garoto estava submerso, com sua face toda roxa e se agarrava freneticamente ao pescoço. Froakie não sabia o que fazer pra salvar o loiro e Squirtle percebeu isso, decepcionado. — SQUIRT! IMBECIL! USE SUAS FRO-BOLHAS! — Berra o Pokémon, dando uma tapa na sua própia cara e descendo. — Fro, Fro mesmo, eu tinha esquecido — Diz Froakie, em tentativa de se desculpar. Froakie então tira várias Fro-Bolhas e solta-as em Clemont. O garoto é pego e Froakie tenta o puxar, mas não tem muita força. Froakie usa o máximo de sua força e Clemont só sobe um pouco, seus olhos estão quase se fechando... Squirtle segura Froakie e ajuda a puxar Clemont, com muito esforço eles conseguem. Eles saem do mar puxando o loiro, que imediatamente ofega e começa a respirar igual um louco. Exaustos Froakie e Squirtle caem no chão. — Clemont, você está bem?! — Pergunta Ash, correndo pra perto do loiro. — Qua...se... — Clemont diz antes de ofegar mais. — Não era pra você ter pulado igual um louco, Clemont — Diz Tierno. — Eu... tenho... que... vingar.... minha... — Clemont tenta dizer mas de repente cai no chão. — Clemont! — Exclama Shauna, ajudando ele a se levantar. — Clemont, você percebe que pode morrer? — Pergunta Tierno, com um leve tom de irritação na voz. — Mas... — Clemont é interrompido por Shauna. — Tente não falar muito, vai ser pior — Aconselha Shauna, autoritária. E de repente um barulho de algo emergindo da água é ouvido. Todos olham pra o lado e veem um Gyarados, com uma curiosa expressão satisfeita no rosto. — Isso não vai prestar — Diz Tierno. — Gyara! leva-lós! — Exclama Gyarados. Gyarados pula e tenta abocanhar o sexteto. Todos gritam quando pensam que vão ser engolidos, mas de repente Gyarados para. Todos imediatamente veem a tríade da Equipe Rocket chegando de paraquedas, eles pousam na cabeça de Gyarados. — Você! — Jessie exclama apontando pra Clemont — Nós sabemos onde está sua irmã! — A B-Bonnie?! — Pergunta Clemont, com a voz fraca. — Sim...pra entregarmos ela...você só precisa se unir com seu pai a Equipe Rocket — Diz Jessie, sorrindo. — V-vocês estão com ela! Devolvam a Bonnie já! — Exclama Clemont, se levantando de repente. — É só entrar na Equipe Rocket... — Diz Jessie, fazendo biquinho. — Nunca! — Exclama Clemont, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. — Então teremos que acabar com sua irmã — Diz Jessie. — Se vocês realmente estão com ela provem — Diz Clemont, custando a acreditar que a Equipe Rocket pegou Bonnie. — Que garotinho desconfiado eim, Jessie? Agentes, tragam a garota! — Grita James aos quatro ventos. E então do outro lado do lado surgem vários agentes com a roupa da Equipe Rocket, um segurando uma garota loira. Ash, Serena e o trio de irmãos desconfiaram imediatamente que a garota era Bonnie. Clemont prendeu a respiração e cerrou os punhos irritado. — Devolvam a Bonnie agora — Disse ele, perigosamente calmo. — Joguem a garota — Diz Meowth sem medo. E então o agente que estava segurando Bonnie jogou ela em direção a tríade. Todos prenderam a respiração ao verem a garota perto de cair nas mãos da tríade. — Não, Bunnelby use Tiro de Lama! — Exclama Clemont. Bunnelby pula e no ar solta de suas orelhas originais bolas de lama. A tríade só tem tempo de arregalar os olhos quando é atingida e cai na água. Bonnie vai cair em cima da cabeça de Gyarados... quando Clemont pula e agarra sua irmã, mas acaba empurrando ela e si mesmo pra a água. — Essa não! Froakie, use sua espuma pra... — Ash se auto-interrompe ao ver Gyarados lançar com sua cauda Clemont e Bonnie pra fora da água. — Onii-chan — Diz ela, fraca. — Estou aqui — Diz Clemont, abraçando a irmã. — E nós também! — Exclama a tríade saindo da água e escalando Gyarados. — Gyara! pega-los! — Exclama Gyarados, exitado. E então a tríade dá um salto mortal pra trás e acaba caindo do outro lado do lago. Eles dão alguns passos pra trás e sorriem maliciosamente. Gyarados abre a boca e forma uma esfera de água, em seguida ele lança ela em direção a Clemont e Bonnie. Bunnelby entra no meio do ataque e sofre tudo, uma cortina de fumaça é vista. Todos prendem a respiração pensando que Bunnelby foi derrotado, mas a fumaça some e lá está ele todo sujo e fraco, mas ainda de pé. Ele olha pra Clemont e depois aponta pra Gyarados, mostrando que quer lutar. — Clemont, nós vamos te ajudar. Froakie! — Exclama Ash. — Squirtle! — Exclama Tierno. — E Charmander! — Exclama Trevor. Froakie pula do ombro de Ash. Squirtle e Charmander vão pra o lado dele. Bunnelby agradece com um aceno pela ajuda que vai receber. Gyarados se posiciona. — Froakie, use Jato D'Água nos olhos de Gyarados! — Exclama Ash, animado. — Use Hidro-Bomba no mesmo lugar! — Comanda Tierno á Squirtle. — Depois use Lança-Chamas nele, Charmander — Comanda Trevor á seu Pokémon. Froakie pula e solta uma coluna de água no olho direito de Gyarados, o mesmo grita. Squirtle faz o mesmo, mas com uma coluna de água maior, Gyarados é atingido e fraqueja um pouco. Charmander por fim solta seu Lança-Chamas diretamente no rosto de Gyarados que já estava molhado, o Pokémon fica estático graças a um choque térmico. — Termine com isso, Bunnelby. Use Tapa Duplo e em seguida Tiro de Lama! — Comanda Clemont, ainda abraçando Bonnie. — Bunne se for agora — Diz Bunnelby. Ele pula em direção a Gyarados. Suas orelhas brilham brancas e ele fica batendo com elas na cabeça de Gyarados, que está fraco pela cortina de ataques. Em seguida Bunnelby pula pra o chão e solta de suas orelhas várias bombas de lama. Gyarados é atingido. — Bolhas! — Comandam Ash e Tierno em uníssono á Froakie e Squirtle. — Brasas! — Comanda Trevor á Charmander. — E use Tiro de Lama! — Comanda Clemont. Squirtle e Froakie pulam e soltam colunas de bolhas em Gyarados. Em seguida Charmander gira e solta pequenas chamas da boca. Pra completar Bunnelby solta mais bombas de lama pelas orelhas. Gyarados é atingido no mesmo instante e acaba caindo e batendo a cabeça do outro lado do lago. Um clarão azul com brilhos brancos atinge Gyarados e ele desaparece. — Venham, seus idiotas! — Exclama uma voz pra os Rockets. Todos fazem uma posição de sentido e entram na floresta. — Conseguimos! — Exclama Bonnie, mas viva que nunca. — Eles vão voltar — Diz Tierno. — Mas isso é história pra depois! — Exclama Bonnie, animada. Todos riem. — Pessoal...eu estava pensando, podemos viajar com vocês? — Pergunta Clemont, animado. — É claro! — Exclamam todos em uníssono. — Obrigado — Diz Clemont, sorrindo. — Quais são os nomes dele, onii-chan? — Pergunta Bonnie curiosa. Clemont apresenta todos a sua irmã. — Agora vamos pra Santalune City! Eu e o Tierno vamos ganhar nossa primeira insígnia! — Exclama Ash, animado. — Erhh, Ash...eu esqueci de lhe contar, em Santalune eu vou ganhar minha quarta insígnia — Diz Tierno, sorrindo amarelo. — O QUÊ? — Ash cai pra trás e se levanta — Quais são as insígnias que você tem? — Pergunta Ash, curioso. — A primeira foi a de Courmarine, a segunda foi a de Shaulor, depois ganhei a de Cyllage e agora vou ganhar a de Santalune! — Exclama Tierno, animado. — Estamos um passo na frente de vocês. Eu já tenho uma das três chaves pra competir nos Show Cases! — Exclama Shauna. Serena de repente muda sua personalidade, ficando emburrada. — Algo me diz que essa jornada será longa — Comenta Clemont. Todos riem. Personagens *Ash Ketchum *Serena *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Clemont *Bonnie Antagonistas *Jessie *James *Meowth Curiosidades *Clemont e Bonnie se juntam a jornada. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Pokémon X Y